Learn How to Dance
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Oneshot The guys' Graduation Dance is arriving, and Helia needs to learn how to dance. Helia x FloraUpdated! Thank you serenitysoldier97 for pointing out a mistake that I have made! Think you guys could notice?R&R!


Remember to R&R, or else I will delete! Have mercy on me, it is my first story. Hope you enjoy!

Learn How to Dance

At The Park

The guys greeted their girlfriends each with a rose of the color of their Winx outfits and an invitation to

their "Graduation Dance". Bloom was telling Sky how sweet he was and how he did not have to

get her such a beautiful rose. Stella was complaining to Brandon that she would not look good at the

dance while Brandon started complimenting her on how good she looks and that she always looks

perfect. Techna was calculating and researching upcoming exams while Timmy was just staring at her

with awe. Musa was listening to new song that she just recently bought from ITunes while Riven just

blushed whenever she would ask him about if he got into any fights recently. Layla had to answer her

phone and talked to her parents about her upcoming birthday party and then put the phone on speaker

so that Ophir could join in the conversation. Helia was the last to invite his girlfriend, Flora to the

"Graduation Dance" because he was a horrible dancer in his opinion, and he was scared that he would

embarrass Flora and himself as well. At last Helia asked her to be his date and of course "yes" was

Flora's answer.

3 Weeks to the "Graduation Dance"

Helia finally decided that he was going to seek out for help to learn how to dance. He asked Flora's

best friends to help him learn how to dance, and of course they said "yes". They spent the next 2 weeks

practicing with Helia and teaching him how to dance. The girls knew that Helia loved Flora with all his

heart and wanted to make her happy. They also knew that just having Helia in Flora's life made her

happy already. The girls kept that a secret to themselves because they wanted to see Helia make a fool

out of himself. Helia was actually getting used to doing the waltz, until he tripped on Stella's compact

case on the floor. All the girls started laughing, while Helia's face met the floor. Stella then exclaimed

"So that's where I left that thing, I thought I had lost it!" after wiping her eyes from the crying that she

had done while laughing. Stella then applied a fresh coat of eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara on her

amber eyes.

The Day Of The "Graduation Dance"

The day of the dance, Helia was even more worried when Flora stepped through the doors. Flora was

wearing a beautiful rose colored dress that had real rubies going down on the side. Helia stood in awe

while Flora checked on her love-struck boyfriend. "Helia are you ok?" Flora said, Helia then said "I am

perfectly, absolutely, positively, definitely great!" and then led Flora to the dance floor while the pair

started laughing. Bloom then came in a pretty baby blue sparkle dress that had sapphires on the edges

of her floor-length dress. Sky then took her out to the dance floor so that he can waste some of the

energy that he had built up of excitement during earlier that day. Stella arrived gracefully through the

doors wearing a dress that matched the colors of her eyes and had pearls on her waist so that the pearls

looked like one belt. Brandon then came to compliment his beloved and then took her to dance. Musa

came in a ruby colored dress that lit up the whole room. Musa also had diamonds running down her

long free hair. Riven was just amazed and instead of him taking her to the dance floor, she took him

because Riven could not move from amazement. Techna walked in wearing a lavender colored dress

that had bold and sparkle patterns on it. Timmy took Techna to the dance floor with a gentleman- like

manner. Layla arrived in a light violet dress that had stripes on the collar part of her dress. Ophir kissed

her hand and then led her to the dance floor.

Outside in the Garden

Helia brought Flora to the gardens to talk. Helia looked really embarrassed, and Flora had a look of

confusion upon her usually shy face. Helia first complimented Flora on how beautiful she looked

in her dress, and her face got even more confused with each compliment. The girls and the guys

followed the couple into the garden because mainly the guys were confused, while the girls knew

what Helia was up to. Helia then confessed about what he had been up to for the past 3 weeks,

while he blushed with every single word of his confession that he mentioned to her. The guys looked

shocked while the girls were laughing at their boyfriends' facial expressions and at the same time

paying attention to their friend's confession. Flora stood there shocked and tying not to let out

the smallest of a laugh while listening to her boyfriend's confession. Helia thought that Flora would

break up with him because he remembered the girls' reaction when he told them. Flora knew that

the girls and guys were following her and Helia so she asked him if they can walk by the nearby

river. Helia was shocked at Flora's sudden request to change their area of position but said "yes"

to her. Stella saw that they were leaving and could not hold her voice, she yelled "Where are you

going, we want to see the show!". Brandon tried to hold down her screaming, while the rest of them

just shook their ashamed heads. Riven was so angry about this that he started yelling at Stella, but then

was controlled by his beloved "Musa". The whole group started laughing at Stella's sudden outburst

but then calmed down when Flora asked if she and Helia could be excused to talk, and of course they

said "yes". Flora then explained to Helia that the fact that he was there was enough to make her happy.

Flora then told Helia that he should not have been worried, because she need to "learn how to dance"

herself! The couple then shared a hug and stared into the beautiful moonlight of the glowing full moon.

Hope you liked it! R&R or else it will be deleted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
